


ME:A - Grand Prix

by XenoSapian



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, Interactive Fiction, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoSapian/pseuds/XenoSapian
Summary: 2819 - The Quarian Ark has been found and quarians, hanar and elcor have rejoined society in the Heleus Cluster.When a bomb explodes on Eos, Pathfinder Ryder investigates and discovers the blast is linked to a new craze sweeping across the planet: Motor racing.





	1. Twine Game Link

This is an interactive story with branching player choices and multiple squad dialogue built in the Twine software. You can play it here: <http://philome.la/houzi771/mass-effect-andromeda---grand-prix>

 

Alternatively, you can read the story in script format in the next chapter.

 

Please note, this is my first attempt at a Twine game and in a rush to get it published I forgot to put disclaimers on it: Mass Effect and Mass Effect: Andromeda are the Intellectual Property of BioWare, a division of EA Games. All characters mentioned in this game are the © of BioWare.

I make no money from this story.

 

Enjoy. :D


	2. Screenplay Format

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screenplay format of the Twine game.

**1\. EXT. SPACE.**

The Tempest drops out of FTL and approaches the planet Eos.

CUT TO:

**2\. INT. TEMPEST BRIDGE - DAY CYCLE.**

RYDER, KALLO and SUVI are at the controls. Suddenly warning alarms echo around the bridge. SAM alerts RYDER.  
  


SAM

Registering explosion on the surface, Pathfinder.  
  


RYDER

Where is it?  
  


SAM

Localising. Explosion originated fifty kilometres west of Podromos. It came from a structure near an active volcano. I am reading several hundred colonists in the vicinity.

* * *

**TONE WHEEL: EMOTIONAL - The hell?**

RYDER: Near a volcano? What the hell are they doing?

SAM: Insufficient data.

* * *

**TONE WHEEL: LOGICAL - They must have good reason.**

RYDER: That many people couldn't have moved there on a whim.

SAM: Such a large population would require considerable logistical support.

* * *

RYDER (to SUVI)

Any word from the surface?  
  


SUVI

Comms are going berserk. I can't establish a clear link through all this chatter.  
  


RYDER

They could be under attack. Kallo, put us down.  
  


KALLO

Will do.  
  


RYDER

Suit up, people. We're going in.  
  


KALLO steers the Tempest into Eos' atmosphere.

CUT TO:

**3\. EXT. EOS, THE PITS - DAY.**

A series of prefab structures serve as pit garages. Three racing vehicles, similar to the Nomad, are parked inside. A fourth garage is ablaze. Medics tend to wounded staff as fire crews, directed by MARSHAL TACITA, fight the flames. Behind the structures are spectator stands filled with people.

The Tempest lands and RYDER exits the ship. TACITA rushes over to speak to RYDER.  
  


TACITA

Pathfinder. Thank the Spirits you're here. Marshal Tacita. We could use the help.  
  


RYDER

What happened?  
  


TACITA

A pit garage exploded. Some of my people were caught in the blast. Luckily, none of their injuries are life-threatening.  
  


RYDER

Do you know what caused it?  
  


TACITA

Not a clue. All I know is I have a wounded angaran driver, fires to put out, and 600 spectators threatening to riot. This is a diplomatic nightmare.  
  


RYDER

Spectators? What's going on?  
  


TACITA

The Heleus Cup. The final race. The last four drivers battling it out. Well, three now. We've been sending out evites all over the Cluster. Please tell me you've heard about it.

* * *

**TONE WHEEL: CASUAL - Not a thing.**

RYDER: Maybe my invitation got lost in the Scourge?

TACITA: My publicists are so fired.

* * *

**TONE WHEEL: PROFESSIONAL - Sounds exciting.**

RYDER: A cross-species motor race? That's ambitious.

TACITA: I had to call in a few favours to organise it. Can't believe you never got the invite.

* * *

TACITA

This event was supposed to build bridges. We're on neutral ground. No territorial disputes, no political crap getting in the way, just speed freaks coming together to race.  
  


RYDER

Through a volcano?  
  


TACITA

It's only a mud volcano â€“ hardly active at all. The sloping terrain makes it an ideal racetrack. And gas vents in the road keep things interesting for the spectators.

* * *

**TONE WHEEL: CASUAL - I'll bet.**

RYDER: Who doesn't enjoy a searing hot steam bath?

TACITA: We factored that in. The danger is negligible. The temperature is much lower than igneous volcanoes. Our drivers are perfectly safe. My focus now is finding out what, or who, caused that blast.

* * *

**TONE WHEEL: PROFESSIONAL - No safety concerns?**

RYDER: For you, health and safety is just something that happens to other people, isn't it?

TACITA: We've considered every eventuality, I can assure you. The drivers have been out on the track multiple times without a single injury. The fact a driver was hurt off-track right before the final race is frankly as suspicious as hell.

* * *

RYDER

You think it was deliberate?  
  


TACITA

Possibly. I can't be sure. Between fire control and crowd control we're stretched thin. If you can investigate that will be a big help.  
  


RYDER

I'll do what I can.  
  


TACITA

I'll contact you when it's safe to enter the garage. In the meantime, speak to the drivers. Prival, the angaran, is in no state to answer questions, but try the others. They may have some insight into what happened.  
  


RYDER

Who are they?  
  


TACITA

The asari is Astala. Her garage is on the far side of the pits. Adjacent to the fire is Ehrlich â€“ he's a human from Advent colony. And lastly, there's Kiron. He's an elcor, you can't miss him.  
  


TACITA returns to the fire crews. The player character is free to explore the area.

RYDER approaches EHRLICH, an anxious-looking human male standing outside his garage.  
  


EHRLICH

So, you're the famous Pathfinder?  
  


RYDER

Rumour has it. Could I ask you a few questions?  
  


EHRLICH

Knock yourself out.

* * *

**? - Advent.**

RYDER: You're from Advent?

EHRLICH: Yeah, from the capital, Aurora. I know what people say about us, but we're not like the exiles from Kadara Port. Advent is a peaceful colony. We just want to live on our terms - free agency. Isn't that why we came to Andromeda in the first place?

* * *

**? - What brings you here?**

RYDER: Why did you join the Initiative?

EHRLICH: I was a pilot back in the Milky Way â€“ hauling freight from colony to colony. It wasn't very rewarding. I wanted more. It's that simple.

* * *

**? - Racing.**

RYDER: Not much call for a racing driver on Eos, I imagine?

EHRLICH: You'd be surprised. This environment is tough. It takes a skilled driver to handle the terrain. And, as it turns out, I am a very skilled driver. Funny, isn't it? I had to travel to a brand-new galaxy to find my calling.

* * *

**? - Drivers.**

RYDER: How well do you know the other drivers?

EHRLICH: I know Riv â€“ um, Prival, quite well. (cough) She's the fastest driver by far. Maybe that's why she was targeted? Don't know much about the other two. I think the asari used to be a commando. Kiron isn't as good a driver as he thinks he is. Strange for an elcor to want to become a racer, don't you think?

* * *

**? - Explosion.**

RYDER: Where were you during the blast?

EHRLICH: In my garage. I was repairing a broken manifold when, whoosh! Flames. Screaming. I ran over and pulled Prival out of the fire. Her hands were burned but the medics took care of her. Hope she's okay. (sigh) I bet the Marshal is drooling over this juicy publicity. The crowd loves explosions.

RYDER: You think Tacita faked the blast for ratings?

EHRLICH: I wouldn't be surprised.

* * *

RYDER

I've nothing more. Thanks for your time.  
  


RYDER moves away and approaches Kiron, the elcor driver standing outside his garage, gazing at the asari driver.  
  


RYDER

Excuse me, Kiron? I'm Pathfinder Ryder.  
  


KIRON

Dismissively, get lost. I'm in the zone.  
  


RYDER

I'm working with Marshal Tacita. I need to askâ€¦  
  


KIRON

With anger, go away, human. You're distracting me!  
  


KIRON no longer responds to inquiries. RYDER moves away.  
  


RYDER

Not exactly chatty for an elcor.

* * *

 **UNIQUE DIALOGUE:** **IF PEEBEE IS IN THE SQUAD**

PEEBEE: Did you see the way Kiron was eyeballing that asari driver? And hear that infrasound mating call? He's smitten.

RYDER: Can't say I noticed. Elcor are hard to read.

PEEBEE: It helps to have an elcor for a father. Kiron was sending the same vibes my dad would give mom just before theyâ€¦ got busy.

RYDER: Awkwaaard.

PEEBEE: And, trust me, when elcor are in the mood, they're not quiet.

RYDER: No less awkward.

PEEBEE: Some nights I had to wear noise-cancelling headphones.

RYDER: Alrighty then. Thanks for sharing, Peebee!

* * *

 **UNIQUE DIALOGUE:** **IF PEEBEE STAYED ON THE TEMPEST**

PEEBEE [Comm]: Hey, did anyone catch that infrasound rumble? It sounded like an elcor mating call. I think Kiron's sweet on someone.

RYDER: Didn't notice. I don't know elcor that well.

PEEBEE [Comm]: Guess having an elcor father has its advantages. Kiron was sending the same vibes my dad would give mom just before theyâ€¦ got busy.

RYDER: Yeah, probably didn't need to know that.

PEEBEE [Comm]: And FYI, elcor in the mood - not quiet.

RYDER: Please stop sharing.

PEEBEE [Comm]: Some nights I had to wear noise-cancelling headphones.

RYDER: And on that note, I think we're done!

* * *

RYDER moves over to the asari driver who's busy tinkering with her vehicle.  
  


ASTALA

What do you want?  
  


RYDER

Pathfinder Ryder. I'm investigating the explosion. Would you mind answering a few questions?  
  


ASTALA

Fine. Be quick.

* * *

**? - Explosion.**

RYDER: What can you tell me about the explosion?

ASTALA: Only that it was a low-yield thermite detonator most likely attached to the fuel line and triggered by a motion sensor. That would account for the green tinge to the flames and slightly acidic scent.

RYDER: I was thinking more where you were at the time, but thanks for the observation.

ASTALA: Not at all. It's how I'd do it - just not as sloppily. That was all sound and fury. No real punch to it. My old CO would have ripped me a new one if I'd done something that amateurish.

* * *

**? - Former life.**

RYDER: What did you do before joining the Initiative?

ASTALA: I was a commando - served the Republics faithfully for over a century. But that life grows stale. The same missions, the same merc groups to fight. I needed a fresh challenge. The Andromeda Initiative promised that. And it delivered.

* * *

**? - Racing.**

RYDER: Why did you start racing?

ASTALA: For the rush. I used to race back on Thessia, so when I heard about the Heleus Cup I jumped right on-board. I like to test myself â€“ push my limits as far as they'll go and then go beyond.

* * *

**? - Always working.**

RYDER: You certainly seem to be engrossed in your work.

ASTALA: I hate being sedentary. My mind won't quiet. Meditation doesn't help. Work does. Resting is torture. My last mandatory vacation caused more existential angst than all my commando missions combined.

* * *

**? (Available if 'Always working' was selected) - Introspective much?**

RYDER: Not one for relaxing on a beach, then?

ASTALA: Vacations are the death of productivity. I need to keep active, not mindlessly bluing my skin in the sun.

RYDER: Bluing?

ASTALA: You humans call it tanning.

* * *

**UNIQUE DIALOGUE: IF PEEBEE IS SQUADMATE #1**

PEEBEE: She's not wrong. Vacations - so dull!

* * *

**UNIQUE DIALOGUE: IF LIAM IS SQUADMATE #1**

LIAM: Couldn't agree less. Who doesn't love a holiday?

* * *

**UNIQUE DIALOGUE: IF DRACK IS SQUADMATE #1**

DRACK: I'll lie in the sun when I'm dead.

* * *

**UNIQUE DIALOGUE: IF CORA IS SQUADMATE #1**

CORA: Give me a book to read and lots of greenery and I'm good.

* * *

**UNIQUE DIALOGUE: IF JAAL IS SQUADMATE #1**

JAAL: Thatâ€¦ would be heaven. If it's clothing optional, even better.

* * *

**UNIQUE DIALOGUE: IF VETRA IS SQUADMATE #1**

VETRA: Mmm, tempting. I might even wear my bikini.

* * *

**? - Drivers.**

RYDER: Had you met any of the drivers before the race?

ASTALA: No.

RYDER: Not even the elcor? He seems to like you.

ASTALA: Don't I know it. (sigh) I've told him I'm not interested but he won't take the hint. Goddess save me from needy men.

* * *

RYDER

Thank you. I'll let you go.  
  


ASTALA resumes tinkering. RYDER receives a call.  
  


TACITA [Comm]

Pathfinder, the fire is out. The garage is safe to enter.  
  


RYDER

On my way.  
  


RYDER moves into the angaran's pit garage -

**4\. INT. PRIVAL'S GARAGE - CONTINUOUS**

Inside are the burned out remains of Prival's racer plus a workstation and toolboxes. RYDER activates the scanner and scans the six-wheeled racer.

The scanner reads:

ND-2 "Liselle"

DATA:

All-terrain rover

Tripartite E-Zero core

Non-factory specs: Alloy-track tyres, counter-reactive hull plating, thermal barrier module

Severe damage to servo-actuators and hull plating

Foreign device attached to fuel line

ANALYSIS:

A modified vehicle optimised for racing. Lighter and more agile than the ND-1 Nomad. Currently inoperative. Sabotage suspected.  
  


SAM

The vehicle was the epicentre of the explosion. A device is attached to the fuel line.  
  


RYDER

Who planted it?  
  


SAM

Unknown. The fire destroyed physical evidence. Further scans may reveal more clues.  
  


RYDER moves to the workstation and scans it.

Workstation

DATA:

Stainless steel frame

Wood worktop

Multiple genetic sources detected

100% angara

100% human

ANALYSIS:

Organic fluids suggest cross-species relations took place here.  
  


SAM

The driver's workstation. I am detecting trace amounts of angaran DNAâ€¦ and human DNA.  
  


RYDER

Human?  
  


SAM

Yes. The nucleotide sequences match Ehrlich's genetic profile.  
  


RYDER

What was he doing here?  
  


SAM

The alignment of sebaceous gland secretions indicates the pair were engaged in amorous activities.  
  


RYDER

Furthering interplanetary relations, huh? Ehrlich never mentioned that.  
  


SAM

More scans are required.  
  


RYDER scans the toolboxes.

Toolbox

DATA:

89% Alloy shell

11% Plastic compounds

ANALYSIS:

Assorted tools stored inside.  
  


SAM

No useful data.  
  


RYDER moves behind the racer. There are footmarks on the floor. RYDER scans them.

Footprints

DATA:

Partial footprints

ANALYSIS:

The shape of the footprints suggests they were made by a quadruped.  
  


SAM

Footprints. The size and shape are consistent with a quadruped.  
  


RYDER

An elcor?  
  


SAM

89 percent probability. Please continue scanning.  
  


RYDER finds a small device at the back of the room behind a crate. RYDER scans it.

Motion sensor

DATA:

Origin: Andromeda Initiative

Function: Bomb trigger

Genetic source detected

100% elcor

ANALYSIS:

Shard of a motion sensor. The fragment detached in the explosion and ricocheted off the walls to land behind the crate. A partial DNA profile matches that of driver Kiron.  
  


SAM

A fragment of a motion sensor. This device triggered the bomb. Pathfinder, there are traces of Kiron's DNA.  
  


RYDER

I think it's time we had a chat with Kiron.  
  


RYDER exits the garage to:

**5\. EXT. THE PITS - CONTINUOUS**

ASTALA, EHRLICH and KIRON are standing in a group. RYDER approaches them.  
  


RYDER

Kiron. Care to explain how your prints ended up in Prival's garage?  
  


EHRLICH

What?  
  


KIRON

Feigned ignorance, I don't know what you're talking about.  
  


RYDER

Cut the crap! We found your footprints in her garage and your DNA is all over the trigger.  
  


EHRLICH

Kiron, you bastard!

* * *

**TONE WHEEL: EMOTIONAL - Well?**

RYDER: This better be good, Kiron.

EHRLICH: And for your sake, it better be the truth.

* * *

**TONE WHEEL: LOGICAL - We're waiting.**

RYDER: Don't leave us hanging.

EHRLICH: If you hurt Riv, Kiron, I swear to Godâ€¦

* * *

KIRON

Petulant antagonism, I do not answer to you, human.  
  


ASTALA steps in.  
  


ASTALA

Then answer to me, Kiron. Did you plant the bomb?  
  


KIRON

(pause) Passionate declaration, it was all for you, Astala.  
  


ASTALA

What do you mean?  
  


KIRON

Effusively, I could not bear to see you lose. The angaran doesn't deserve the trophy. With her gone you would win. You would be happy. I only want you to be happy.  
  


ASTALA

Goddess, I don't... That's... Pathfinder, you have to believe me, I had no idea.  
  


RYDER

It's over, Kiron. You've lost.  
  


KIRON

With scorn, you'll never take me alive!  
  


KIRON throws a flashbang grenade at RYDER's feet. The screen goes white. A second later the picture clears. KIRON is sprinting towards his racer. He clambers inside and starts the vehicle. RYDER is in hot pursuit.

* * *

**UNIQUE DIALOGUE: IF PEEBEE IS SQUADMATE #2**

PEEBEE: Whoa! He's no slouch.

* * *

**UNIQUE DIALOGUE: IF LIAM IS SQUADMATE #2**

LIAM: He's getting away!

* * *

**UNIQUE DIALOGUE: IF DRACK IS SQUADMATE #2**

DRACK: Hunt him down!

* * *

**UNIQUE DIALOGUE: IF CORA IS SQUADMATE #2**

CORA: Try to cut him off.

* * *

**UNIQUE DIALOGUE: IF JAAL IS SQUADMATE #2**

JAAL: He's fast for a quadruped.

* * *

**UNIQUE DIALOGUE: IF VETRA IS SQUADMATE #2**

VETRA: Light on his feet, isn't he?

* * *

RYDER

Get to the Nomad!  
  


RYDER sprints towards the Nomad and climbs inside. RYDER assumes control of the Nomad and chases after KIRON as they enter:  
  


**6\. EXT. THE MUD RUN - CONTINUOUS**   
  


The Nomad pursues KIRON's racer through the mud volcano - a wide, sloping gully littered with shallow pools and mud domes exuding slurry. Other hazards include: speed-reducing quicksand, superheated geysers, and methane vents. These hazards make pursuing KIRON difficult.

SAM alerts RYDER to the hazards.  
  


SAM

Proximity alert: Methane vents ahead.  
  


KIRON launches flares from his racer, igniting the pockets of methane in front of the Nomad. The Nomad swerves to avoid the explosions.  
  


RYDER

He's lighting them!  
  


KIRON drives through a cluster of geysers. The Nomad follows him, taking damage from the blistering waters.  
  


 RYDER

Anyone fancy a steam?

* * *

**UNIQUE DIALOGUE: IF PEEBEE IS SQUADMATE #1**

PEEBEE: Not a fan of broiling to death, Ryder.

* * *

**UNIQUE DIALOGUE: IF LIAM IS SQUADMATE #1**

LIAM: There goes the paintwork.

* * *

**UNIQUE DIALOGUE: IF DRACK IS SQUADMATE #1**

DRACK: I've had worse.

* * *

**UNIQUE DIALOGUE: IF CORA IS SQUADMATE #1**

CORA: You want to focus on the road?

* * *

**UNIQUE DIALOGUE: IF JAAL IS SQUADMATE #1**

JAAL: Not funny, Ryder.

* * *

**UNIQUE DIALOGUE: IF VETRA IS SQUADMATE #1**

VETRA: Jokes? Really?

* * *

The Nomad clears the geysers. Patches of quicksand appear on the track. RYDER steers the Nomad between them.

* * *

**SQUAD DIALOGUE**

SQUAD MATE #2: Can't you steer straight?

* * *

RYDER

If you think you can do better, you drive.  
  


The chase continues until a real time cutscene triggers showing KIRON crashing his racer by accidentally igniting a pocket of methane. The racer tumbles across the track before coming to a rest. The Nomad pulls up. KIRON crawls from the wreckage, a heavy pistol in his hand. RYDER exits the Nomad and the squad approaches KIRON with their weapons drawn.  
  


RYDER

Give it up, Kiron.  
  


KIRON

Weary resignation, Astala will never love me now. This is the only way.  
  


KIRON levels his gun at RYDER.  
  


RYDER

Don't do this.  
  


KIRON

Holding sorrow, I can't live without her.

* * *

**BRANCHING ARROW: Wound him.**

RYDER: Sure, you can.

RYDER shoots KIRON in the arm. The elcor drops his pistol and clasps the wound.

SQUAD MATE #1: Nicely done.

RYDER: Cuff him and call the Marshal. Tacita will want to hear the good news.

* * *

**BRANCHING ARROW: Kill him.**

RYDER: I warned you.

RYDER shoots KIRON in the head. The elcor's body hits the ground with a thud.

SQUAD MATE #2: Was that necessary?

RYDER: It was either him or us. Come on. We're done here. Let's get back to the Pits.

* * *

RYDER returns to the Nomad.

RYDER has unlocked a new area: The Mud Run.

MISSION ENDS.


End file.
